


Chains of Villainy

by TheLilyoftheValley



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Deadlocked, Lawrence regretting life choices, Nefarious in Gladiator armor, ya girl on a Deadlocked kick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: Enslaved Insanity AU. "Well now, it's a good thing we fished you off that asteroid Doctor. My show's been looking for a new shakeup for a while now, and this just might be it. After all, Dreadzone's never had a *villain* contestant before..."





	Chains of Villainy

_(Ah goodness, I'm finally uploading this here! I would have uploaded it sooner, but I got caught up in some homework, so it was delayed a little._

_Nonetheless, an actual fic from me? Multichaptered?? Isn't just a long-ass oneshot I had to break into multiple parts because it was too long for one chapter??? Why yes!!_

_I don't really have any real reasoning behind this besides "Nefarious in Gladiator armor" and "what if Nefarious' asteroid actually made it to Dreadzone?". Other than that... not much. This was an AU I didn't take seriously, and then 1,500 words later I realized I could try and do something with this? So I'll try it._

_There was one Nefarious fan who's excitement pushed me to finish this first chapter, and for any Nef fans out there, I guess this is one for y'all??? I hope you all like it, and even if it isn't the most popular thing, I'm thirsty and I'm going to try not to let my laziness ruin this. Let's see what I can do with this!_

_This fic will also be practice on a lot of things, like combat writing and characterization practice [Neffy and Lawrence]. I know I won't get everything right on the first try, but I will make sure the quality is the best I can give, and if y'all have any tips on something that seems weak, go on ahead and offer it up! I want to give this a good shot, so I'll do the best I can! :D_

_Alright, enough chit-chat. Onto the metal boi wearing hip-hugging armor.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters. And through this I call upon the Nefarious fans! Rise my friends! We shall relish in the thought of the screamy metal boi wearing Dreadzone armor!**

Chains of Villainy

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Game

            As his optics opened and his systems booted online, Nefarious jack-knifed up from where he lay.

            Or at least, he tried to. Tight iron cuffs held his arms and legs to the table, and two enormous iron cuffs crisscrossed over his chest to hold him down. A strange visor impaired a good part of his vision, and the blue screen flashed as information on his current health condition rolled down the inner helmet.

            “Ah… you’re awake…”

            His mouth moved, but no sound seemed to come out.

            Lawrence, out of his rock star costume and back in his regular butler uniform, appeared in his sight. The butler hummed as he turned Nefarious’ head to the side, examining the visor.

            “Well, wakey-wakey sir. I’m positively _thrilled_ to see you awake. How’s the visor working? Are there any complications?”

            It was a little annoying to be yelling yet have no words come out.

            Lawrence studied the visor for another short moment before he let go of Nefarious’ head. The doctor kept his optics trained on the butler as Lawrence turned to a small little computer connected to the armor Nefarious wore.

            “Right, that should be in order.” His finger hovered over a small button. “Now, let’s try out the speech function. It would be an _utter shame_ if you weren’t able to speak-“

            “- _RAAANNCE!_ YOU TWIT! IF YOU DO NOT GET ME OUT OF THIS CONTRAPTION RIGHT THIS INSTANT I WILL RIP YOU OPEN AND-“

            Another tap sounded and the butler bot sighed. “Truly a shame…” he muttered, the sarcastic tone dripping from his words.

            He took a step back from the computer and walked around Nefarious, examining every inch of his master’s armor. The tall robot jolted under the restraints, furiously contorting his body as to try to escape. Lawrence, in response, simply hummed.

            “Sir, I do suggest you save your energy for the course. You will have plenty of time to kill things later. I just need to make sure your armor is in peak condition before I send you off.”

            Nefarious lessened his struggle after hearing that, and his head tilted slightly to the side. Lawrence stepped back over to the computer as he answered the question he knew Nefarious would have.

            “We are currently in a sort-of ‘training course’ as you will, and you will be the main fighter for our ‘team.’ Once I finish wiring in the last bits of teleportation circuitry, then you will need to complete the first round of the game. If you do not, then we will be, as I’ve been told, ‘ _terminated_.’”

            Nefarious’ claws tightened into fists as Lawrence picked up a screwdriver. “Speaking of which… I believe they will want you for the training course now.”

            The butler turned toward his master and mimicked a sigh as he leaned toward the visor. “Now then,” he began, pushing the screwdriver against the helmet. “Let’s get started on that teleportation… _cir… cuit… try…_ ” 

An enormous bright flash of light consumed the armored robot’s vision as Lawrence’s voice trailed off into nothingness.

* * *

 

            When his systems came back online for the second time, Nefarious took a moment to study his surroundings.

            From what he could tell, he was in a large room with giant platforms. A red, circular forcefield encircled his body, and the doctor could tell that it was there to stop him from moving around unless the people controlling the forcefield let him.

            He absentmindedly lifted up his hand. It took a moment to register the bright blues of the armor, and as he flipped it over to look at his palm, the robot’s eyes narrowed as he glared venomously at the plating covering most of his hands.

            _“Yes… it is quite unsightly isn’t it sir?”_

            Nefarious jolted, and the robot ducked for a second before realizing that Lawrence’s voice came from the com link in his helmet. “You know, you could have let me know before teleporting me in here that you were going to yap into my ears,” he growled.

            Lawrence’s bored voice drifted through the little speakers. _“My mistake sir, I am deeply sorry. Though unfortunately we will not have too much time for casual conversation.”_

            Nefarious stared at the platforms before putting his hand to his forehead. His fingers massaged his eyebrows as he huffed out, “What do they want me to do?”

            _“The creatures in charge wish for you to complete the training course in an allotted amount of time.”_

            Nefarious gazed around at the room. A holographic enemy, one vaguely resembling a robot bug, flashed to life from the projectors on the ground. It swished its arm blades viciously, and leaned in the direction of the blue-armored robot.

            _“One thing I must mention sir… they deactivated many of the attacks you possessed in the battle with Ratchet and Clank. In fact, the only thing they didn’t deactivate were the thrusters on your feet.”_

            “THEY DID WHAT?!”

            Lawrence’s calm voice poured through the speakers. _“Something about ‘cheating’ and ‘being overpowered for being at the bottom’ or something like that. It was hard to listen with a blaster pressed to my head and two brutish warbots breathing down my neck.”_

            Nefarious lowered his stance and defensively put an arm up in front of his chest. The hologram responded, and the doctor heard a harsh hiss sound. “Well, what did they give me to defend myself?! They couldn’t have left me with nothing!”

            _“As much as they could have, the higher-ups have provided you with two starting weapons for the training course. The weapons you get are in a safe location where you may tele-equip them into your hands, though since you don’t know what they look like yet, I will need to send them to you first before you can equip them on your own.”_

            A moment of silence passed, and the doctor heard keyboard tapping. _“I have gotten a message saying they will drop the field in fifteen seconds. Your Phoenix Pistols-“_

             Surprise swept through the tall robot. “My what?” he asked, heavily confused.

_"-will equip into your hands in five… four… three… two…”_

            Two slender, orange and red-accented guns flashed into his hands. The bottom handles of the guns looped under the gun and provided guards for the fingers, and a circular switch by the base of the barrel rested on the outsides of the guns.

_“On my mark sir, you will need to turn to your left and shoot the hologram. Your movement is limited as your armor needs to be calibrated, however you are able to turn the top half of your body.”_

           “Fine, tell me when.”

           The hologram hissed again, and the holographic wings buzzed.

_“Ready…”_

          Nefarious held up the pistols, his index finger twitching over the trigger.

_“Mark.”_

           The force-field dissipated, and Nefarious whipped to his left and snapped his fingers over the triggers. Orange and red bullets shot from the pistols, the little bolts similar to flying balls of fire.

           The green hologram exploded as the shots hit both the head and the chest. Another robotic bug hologram popped up on Nefarious’ right the second after the first one dropped, and without a second thought, Nefarious turned and shot the hologram before it could brandish its weapons.

           His legs unlocked from their position, and he glared around the arena, wildly looking for the next target.

_“Wonderful shooting sir. If only you had been that accurate during your battle with Ratchet and Clank…”_

           Nefarious leapt onto the first step of the platform in front of him. “Quit your yapping and tell me what I have to do next,” he snapped as he spied another green hologram on the next ledge up.

_“Perhaps you should try shooting the target above you sir?”_

           His optics rolled as he pointed one of his pistols at the hologram. “I knew that you twit, I meant-“ A click sounded, and fear rocketed through the robot as the hologram swished its arm blades. “LAWRENCE?!”

_“The weapons you have in your hands run on a larger supply of ammunition sir, though they will need to be reloaded from time to time. To reload, you will need to flip them 360 degrees.”_

            His fingers flipped the guns over sloppily, but as soon as the handle hit the palm of his hand again, a clicking sound echoed from the weapons. Nefarious whipped the right pistol up to the hologram and shot it just as it lunged forward.

_“Excellent job sir. Now, I have a program that will give you a mini-map of the area. The usual for finding hidden enemies and whatnot…”_

            A tiny map appeared on the screen inside the inner helmet. Three red dots popped up, and Nefarious surged forward as one of the dots showed an enemy behind the ten-foot tall platform in front of him.

_“Once you complete the task of shooting all the enemies in the room, you will be able to move forward to the next area.”_

            The armored robot snapped the pistols at the hologram, and two shots echoed throughout the room as the hologram shattered into nothing.

            A dark-green shape grew out of the projector behind him, and the Phoenix Pistols whirled as Nefarious whipped around.

            As soon as the hologram dissipated, his eyes drifted back to his mini-map. He looked to the set of platforms across from the one he was currently on, and once it clicked in his mind, he surged toward the platforms.

            The thrusters on the doctor’s feet lit up as he jumped over the edges and headed towards the final hologram. In a short couple of jumps, he made it the top of the platform.

            The second his feet hit the surface of the platform, the hologram turned and hissed viciously at him. The arm blades extended, and the hologram lunged at its prey.

            It exploded as Nefarious shot it, point blank, in the chest.

            The pistols twirled in his hands, and after the click, the doctor spoke into where he thought his com link was. “Was that all of them?”

_“Indeed sir.”_

            A red forcefield, the one at the end of the room, dropped. A small teleporter sat in the tiny room, glowing as it warmed up for use.

            _“You will need to make your way to the second part of the qualifications course. Since you have gotten some use out of the pistols, I shall tele-equip your other weapon into your hand once the fight begins.”_

            Nefarious scoffed as he dropped from the platform. He didn’t bother to activate the thrusters on his feet, the loud **_CLANK_** of his landing echoing throughout the room. “Where the hell are we Lawrence? Why am I fighting these stupid things?”

            _“…Unfortunately sir, it is not my place to tell you. All will be explained when you teleport to the next part of the course.”_

            “Lawrence…” the anger was evident in the taller robot’s voice, and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that the growl was an evident “calm-before-the-storm” warning. The gears in his head whirred as the butler quickly spoke up.

            _“I could tell you what I know about our condition, though there is a creature in the next area that is eager to speak with you. I believe they wish to tell you what they need to know about… this.”_

            As he stepped onto the teleporter, the doctor gave a frustrated groan. “I better get some answers, otherwise SOMEONE IS GOING TO BE ANNAHILATED!” he roared, thrusting his index finger into the air.

            As the teleporter flashed and the doctor disappeared, Lawrence reached up to touch the orange collar wrapped tightly around his neck. The com link flicked off for a moment.

            “Indeed sir… If you’re uncooperative, then I believe that ‘someone’ might be us…”

* * *

 

            As the light faded away and his mini-map corrected itself to the new area, the blue-armored robot stepped off the teleporter. His eyes roamed the room, taking in his new environment and quickly forming makeshift routes of escape for when he would fight whatever they decided to throw at him.

            He stood on a platform, one disconnected from the bigger one next to it. A few teleporters were scattered around the bigger platform, and little green crates suddenly appeared on the larger area.

            “There he is…”

            Nefarious turned his head, searching for where the voice came from.

            A massive holoscreen drifted down from the ceiling, the thrusters adjusting the screen to where Nefarious could see it clearly. Shark-like features and a hungry, fanged smile combined with a brilliantly tailored business suit and a mechanically-advanced arm bore such a sharp contrast the doctor had to do a double take at what he saw.

            The creature sneered at Nefarious, as if he was nothing but a worm under his foot. “You know, I usually have a message for heroes and heroines, though this is different, _isn’t it Doctor_?”

            A little animated visor icon flashed on the screen, and suddenly the visor detracted. Rage-filled red optics challenged arrogant brown eyes as the yell tore from his throat.

            “Alright, JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

            The shark creature made a sound that fell between a hum and a laugh. His grin grew, and as Nefarious tried to maintain his furious exterior a wave of unease with a twinge of fear slid through the robot’s circuits.

            It was far different being a prey rather than the predator.

            “Of course you’ll want to know what’s going on,” the creature drawled. “In that case, it’s time for some proper introductions…”

            He theatrically twirled and threw his arms out wide. “Welcome… to Dreadzone!”

            He leaned over and gestured to the doctor. “You are now a contestant on the most brutal and violent gladiator holovision show in the Shadow Sector and beyond! You will have the chance to compete in front of billions, if not trillions, of screaming fans as you battle your way to the top of the leaderboard!”

            His sneer deepened as he linked his fingers together. “Though if your fighting in the last room was any example… you’ll be dead within two weeks.”

            As the gears in Nefarious head whirred and the doctor shook with fury, Vox pointed at the robot. “Try to keep the show interesting before we have to scrape you from the arena floor Doctor. You know how much presentation means to someone…”

            _“Sir, I believe it would be best if you didn’t lose control of your temper now…”_

            Vox continued on, his expression showing he knew exactly what he was doing. “Do not think about escaping doctor. There are no pardons from Dreadzone, and if you try to contact anyone from outside of the station, you will be terminated.”

            A whine grew as the scientist’s jaw plates ground together, the doctor’s eyelids so slitted they were almost shut. “So,” he started slowly as another quick warning from Lawrence filled his com. “If there was a way, _theoretically_ -“ he spat out “-I could get out of here, then how would I leave this place?”

            Vox scoffed. “I thought it was obvious doctor. In order for you to walk free from Dreadzone, you’ll actually need to do the one thing this place was built for-”

            The condescending tone almost visibly dripped from his words. “ _Fight_.”

            As a third warning from Lawrence grated on his ears, the doctor forced down every urge to yell at the butler to shut up.

            The shark’s sneer dropped. “Alright, that’s enough introductions for now. I have an interview with my newscasters on the state of Dreadzone’s sixth season waiting and you aren’t worth enough of my time to hold me up. Complete the rest of the qualification course and then head to your quarters.”

            Nefarious growled, his voice rising quickly in volume. “Don’t order me around like I’m some kind of-of FILTHY SQUISHY!”

            Vox rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t be such a baby. You’re special, but you aren’t _that_ special. Go on-“ the holoscreen turned to allow Nefarious a glimpse at the other platform and began ascending upward.

            Vox’s words rang in his ears as the holovision screen moved back to the ceiling. “We’ll be watching you… _evildoer_!”

            As the platform extended and his visor extended back over his head, the Phoenix Pistols flashed into Nefarious’ hands. “They better give me something to kill if I NEED TO STAY CALM-“

            _“Beg your pardon sir, but I mentioned to you in the last room that I would tele-equip your second weapon into the fight.”_

            A throbbing pressure built up in his head as the gears spun wildly. “THEN DO IT!”

            _“Oh goodie, I’m allowed to push buttons now…”_

            Nefarious heard keyboard tapping, the loud _clacks_ continuing to irk his already frayed nerves. _“Your Shrapnel Canon will be equipped into your hands in five… four…”_

            His fingers twitched as he stormed across the platform. “OH JUST DO IT ALREADY!”

            The teleporters began flashing, and spherical orbs the size of his chest darted straight at him. Their middles cracked open, and several blades flashed out and spun as the little enemies hurtled towards him.

            A heavy sigh filled the coms. _“As you wish, sir.”_

            The second the bulky, circular cannon flashed into his hands, the three enemies in front of him were blown back as thick shards of shrapnel imbedded themselves into their bodies.

            Nefarious clicked the trigger furiously, mercilessly showering the enemy bots with shrapnel and explosive firepower.

            As the three enemies blew up and bolts swarmed to him, four more flashed into the arena, their blades already spinning. The robot dodged as one of the bots narrowly missed his right leg, and the scientist growled as he clicked the trigger until the bots’ bodies were nothing more than spare change lying on the floor.

            The teleporters, almost knowing that their bots were being blown to bits, flashed as a horde of blade-bots poured from the pads.

            Nefarious darted to his left, eager to give himself a little space between him and his targets. The blade-bots quickly followed, almost glued to his side as they spun their blades.

            The doctor squeezed the handle on the underside of the Shrapnel Canon as he pulled the trigger. His targeting system installed in his armor lit up his visor, and the scientist blew back the bots with as many explosions as the gun could release.

            Suddenly, a click sounded and the gun stopped firing.

            _“Congratulations sir, you have run out of ammo.”_

            The Phoenix Pistols were back in his hands, and after a quick flip, blaster shots rained down on the remaining, approaching bots. Nefarious backpedaled as the final two tore towards him, the bots eager to inflict at least a little damage onto their assigned enemy.

            Their bodies disintegrated as the final blaster shots in the Phoenix Pistols were emptied from the guns.

            As the bolts automatically entered his inventory, Nefarious flipped the pistols once again. No click sounded, and a frustrated squawk echoed from the scientist as he glared down at the guns in his metal claws. “LAWRENCE! Where do I reload my weapons?!”

            His butler’s voice came through the coms. _“Sir, there are ammunition crates littered around the area.”_

            Nefarious whirled around the arena platform. “Well, where are they?!”

            _“Perhaps you should break the green boxes located around the area, the only things that can hold ammunition on a relatively empty platform.”_

            Before the scientist could break one of the boxes, a tall bot stepped into the arena. Another bot just like it warped onto the platform and headed toward Nefarious.

            Nefarious whipped his guns up and pointed them threateningly at the robot. It squeaked in fear before holding up its hands in surrender.

            “Wait! You are required to see the video before you can go to your quarters.”

            He lowered the pistols slowly as he raised one of his eyebrows. He slowly touched a button on his chest, and the visor retracted. “Video?”

            The bot nodded towards the enormous black screen on the wall, the other bot standing just under it. A little remote rested in its hand, and once it saw that Nefarious had turned his attention to the screen, the bot clicked the large button.

            Vox’s face grew onto the screen, and the shark grinned down at the doctor.

            The gears in his head whirled before he remembered that Vox had gone to a meeting or something before he had left, meaning that the video was a prerecorded one.

            Oh, if only the real Vox had shown his face. The scientist squeezed his claws into his palm as the pistols vanished.

            He would have chucked his guns at that arrogant shark’s head.

            “Note the deadlocked collar securely fastened around your neck,” the pre-recorded Vox began, his voice trailing on for the slightest moment. Nefarious lifted a hand absent-mindedly to his neck and felt anger shoot through his circuits as his claws touched the circular collar.

            The pre-recorded Vox continued on. “This collar cannot be broken or removed. Should you stray into any restricted area, the collar will administer an extremely painful shock.” Vox’s grin grew as he motioned to the bots. “Observe…”

            The bot that had pointed Nefarious to the direction of the screen solemnly turned around. “I really, _really_ hate this job…”

            It took barely a step forward when electricity arched over every limb of its body, the bot’s screams of agony echoing throughout the arena. After almost fifteen seconds of being violently electrocuted, the bot collapsed to the floor, completely unconscious and unmoving.

            “Should a contestant become uncooperative, or worse,-“ Vox paused for a second before rolling his eyes “- _boring_ , his or her collar can be detonated at any time with the push of a button.” Another remote appeared in Vox’s hands, and the shark pointed the remote at the bots.

            The other bot that had the remote in its hands waved at Nefarious as its head erupted into a dozen pieces of scrap metal. Its body fell the floor, as motionless as its companion’s.

            Vox let out a sharp laughing sound as Nefarious delicately held his collar. “Well, there you have it!” he exclaimed. His face started to shrink as the recording ended. “Nothing to lose your head over, right?” he jokingly asked as the recording flicked off.

            Nefarious was silent for a moment before Lawrence’s voice filled his ears. _“Sir, you are now able to come back to our living quarters. Do be sure to acquire ammunition for your weapons before you come back. It is quite hard to access a bank account after most of the bolts were lost on giant spherical weapons that were blown up…”_

            He turned headed for the first ammo crate. “Alright! I’m going! Quit your yapping!”

            _“Of course sir. I shall get my fill of silence while I still have it.”_

            The com link switched off, and the doctor was left alone in the arena.

            As he approached the first crate, the Shrapnel Canon flashed into his hands. “Stupid, moronic squishy thinking he can boss me around…”

            The robot rammed the butt of the canon against the crate, and it shattered under the force. Clicks sounded on the Shrapnel Canon as it refilled.

            Once his weapons were somewhat full, and his angry mutterings had worn themselves out, Nefarious stepped onto the teleporter. He took one last look at the arena and glared spitefully at the large screen as light flooded his vision.

            They wanted him to fight? Well, they were going to see him fight alright…

            They had no idea what kind of fire they were playing with.

* * *

 

            Silence.

            Blissful silence.

            Silence was wonderful. It was peaceful on the ears, and it brought utter tranquility to the soul. It was relaxing, and it held such a strong power in its emptiness. Silence was the serenity of sound, a fleeting-

            “ _LAWRENCE?! **LAWWWRRRREEENCCCCE**_! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

            Oh… there it went.

            The butler opened his optics as he watched his master stomp past him, utterly oblivious to where Lawrence was standing. A metal sigh crossed his mind before he spoke up.

            “Right here sir.”

            Nefarious whipped around and glared at Lawrence, his hands on his hips.

            “Welcome to our new living quarters sir.”

            The scientist scoffed, then turned and looked at where he would be living.

            The quarters were spacious, open to the outer space around the station, but sealed off as to provide oxygen to any organic inhabitants. The living space held a Y-shape, and Nefarious could see two different work stations from where he stood. When he looked up at the upper levels of the work station on the right, he spied an extra room for sleeping and recharging, meant solely for a moment of rest before the whatever Vox wanted him to do in the meantime.

            Nefarious crossed his arms over his chest as he turned back to Lawrence. “It’ll do.”

            Lawrence politely blinked. “Such a relief that the new quarters live up to your _unprecedented_ standards…”

            Nefarious shrugged off his butler’s words and stomped towards the right work station. “Oh just shut up and show me around! What kind of things did that stupid squishy leave us?!”

            Lawrence quickly hurried to his master’s side, keeping just a couple feet behind the scientist as to give Nefarious some personal space. “Mr. Vox has left us with… if I may, little to use…” the butler said solemnly. “While you were given some tools the other contestants have, you haven’t been given an engineer due to a late start.”

            Nefarious stopped in his tracks, his hand narrowly missing Lawrence’s head as they formed half-clenched fists. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘LATE START?!’”

            Lawrence linked his fingers together and placed them over his chest. “From what I’ve been told, the Dreadzone campaigns have already started,” he said, the slightest hint of stress in his monotone voice. “Many other contestants have already completed their first or second campaigns, and as I’ve been informed, you will need to complete a double campaign in one week in order to catch up with the other contestants.”

            The butler hummed as he looked into the work room. “I believe it is time to meet your fellow fighters sir. They should be ready and calibrated for the next arena battle by now.”

            Nefarious stared after Lawrence as the butler stepped into the work room. “What do you mean by ‘fellow fighters?!’” he exclaimed as he stormed after Lawrence. “CAN SOMEONE JUST GIVE ME PLAIN ANSWERS AS TO WHAT’S GOING ON?!” he roared.

            “I sure can!”

            The doctor reeled back in surprise as a bot with the same kind of visor he had pushed its face right next to his. Lights sparkled in the visor, and the bright purple light coming from its thruster glowed brighter as the bot bobbed up and down.

            “Hi!” it exclaimed, a certain, feminine squeak to its voice. “I’m Shock! I love fighting, positivity, sparkles, -“ it lowered its voice and the purple light dropped in shade “- _and the bodies of my enemies decorating the battlefield_.”

            Immediately Shock pulled away and darted back to another purple-colored bot next to Lawrence. “Come on Shell! Say hi to the new guy while he’s still alive!”

            The other combat bot, Shell, placed a dented hand on his forehead. “Shock… what did I tell you about greeting the new contestants?”

            It was possible one could see the overjoyed expression on the other combat bot. She raised a finger as she quoted her friend. “’Don’t shove your face in the contestant’s face, as it unsettles them and makes you look very crazy.’”

            Shell crossed his arms over his chest. “So why didn’t you listen?”

            If Shock had a tongue, it was clear the female robot would have stuck it out playfully at her friend. “I did listen to you Shell!” she exclaimed as she flew around one of the workbenches. “I just didn’t do it!”

            Shell mimicked a sigh as Shock flew laps around the benches. “Ugh, one of these days she’ll take this seriously,” he mumbled to himself.

            He turned to Nefarious. “You’ll have to excuse her. She’s got an enormous amount of energy, and it can be… _annoying_ at times, but she’s a great fighter on the battlefield, and she’ll have your back through the thickest of situations.”

            As Nefarious lowered his arms and straightened up, he glared at Lawrence. “Combat bots?” he asked, his eyebrow raising as his optics locked onto Shock.

            “Indeed sir.” Lawrence grabbed a rag from one of the workshop benches and wiped at one of the numerous grooves on Shell’s left shoulder pad. “Shock and Shell are standard-issue bots given to every contestant. One of the earlier contestants had them before he died in the first campaign, and as such, we are quite lucky to have them.”

            Shock screeched to a halt next to Nefarious, her bulky blaster raised in a salute on her forehead. “I know right?! Don’t worry new ‘Walking-Dead-Guy,’ I’ll protect you for however long you last in Dreadzone!”

            Nefarious took an uncomfortable step away from Shock. “Buzz off, you pathetic bucket of bolts!”

            Shock’s happy voice didn’t waver in the slightest. “Okie dokie WDG!”

            A combination of a buzz-sound and a hum came from her voice box as she drifted to the other end of the workshop.

            Shell sighed as he floated up to the scientist. “She’s… _special_.”

            Nefarious rolled his optics as Lawrence muttered a quiet, “Oh, so that’s what they’re calling ‘insanity’ these days.”

            Shell nodded toward the workbenches, the bot keeping his visor trained on Nefarious. “We don’t have an engineer to help keep us up to snuff, so… who’ll be fixing us?”

            The doctor whirled to Lawrence, but the butler was prepared. “Unfortunately sir,” he said as Nefarious raised a claw and opened his mouth, “Mr. Vox did not assign this team an engineer as he believes you are capable of fixing your own combat bots.”

            “WHAT?!” the scientist squawked in utter indignation. “THAT MORON WANTS ME TO FIX AND UPGRADE THESE CRAZY SCRAP HEAPS?!”

            Lawrence blinked as he placed the rag back down on the table next to him. “Surprisingly, Mr. Vox believes the ‘doctor’ title you carry.”

            The gears spun once again, and the taller robot’s jaw plates ground together. “Oh, he did, didn’t he?”

            Lawrence stayed silent as Shell scratched the top of his head, a confused look on the bot’s visor. “Er, I thought you were a doctor?” Shell said, so much confusion in his words it was almost impossible to tell whether it was a statement or a question.

            Nefarious crossed his arms defensively. “I can neither confirm nor deny that I am a doctor.”

            Lawrence hummed. “Certainly the Doctorate program is capable of deciding whether or not a student is ‘special.’”

            The scientist once again rolled his optics. “They certainly didn’t. Dumb squishies couldn’t tell greatness if it hit them in the face!”

            “Indeed sir. I shall keep that in mind.”

            Shell looked to Lawrence as he drifted back to the butler. “Mr. Lawrence, sir, shouldn’t you show the Doc the mission control center? I can keep an eye on Shock while you show him around there.”

            The butler brightened. “Ah yes, the mission control. Thank you for your reminder Shell,” Lawrence said as he turned to the door. “Come sir, I shall introduce you to the place where I will be for your battles.”

            Shock slammed into a table as she crashed onto its top, eager to get one last look at her master. “Bye new boss!” she exclaimed as Nefarious quickly hurried after Lawrence. Her arm whipped around wildly as she waved goodbye. “Have fun at the mission control center sirs! Me and Shell are gunna upgrade each other with glitter canons while you’re gone!”

            A tired sigh sounded from the other bot. “No, we’re not.”

            “Aw come on Shell! We gotta give ‘em the good ole…”

            “ _Don’t say it_.”

            “ ** _SHOCK_** factor! Heeheehee…”

* * *

            “Here we are sir. The Mission Control.”

            Nefarious stared around the mostly empty room, a chair one of the only pieces of furniture besides the wall of giant black screens directly across from the armchair.

            “This place is a dump!”

            Lawrence stepped over to his chair, picking up the headset from the seat and placing it back on his head. “This place does have its own little charm, though a houseplant would work wonders on the feng shui of this room.”

            Nefarious hand connected to his face. As he mimicked a frustrated sigh, he stared up at the screens. “What now?”

            Lawrence lifted himself into his chair and tapped on the keyboard. A list of programs scrolled down the main screen. “I believe we wait sir.”

            The scientist watched the program list as his hand fell back to his side. “For what exactly, you twit?!”

            Before Lawrence could say a word, Gleeman Vox’s face grew on the big screen.

            “Alright Doctor, you’ve been scheduled for an introductory session in the Battledome to present yourself to the viewers.” Vox’s nose scrunched up, as if he was looking down at gunk he had stepped on. “Don’t embarrass yourself out there.”

            Nefarious shook as he glared up at Vox. “Don’t count on it you pathetic little squishy.”

            Vox grinned. “Look at that anger! You’ll make a good contestant for a week, definitely a ratings booster!”

            It was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

            The scientist roared out of sheer rage. “ ** _I AM NOT JUST A RATINGS BOOSTER YOU_** -“

            Electricity overloaded in his circuits, and the doctor froze in place as he short-circuited where he stood. Radio static poured from his head, the familiar voices of Lance and Janice filling the control room.

_“Oh Lance! Say it isn’t true! Say you aren’t leaving me for that horrible Harriet!”_

_“I’m sorry Janice, but I love her like your apple and zoozzlberry pie!”_

            Lawrence leaned over and smacked the back of his master’s head as Vox’s laughter echoed out from the screen.

“- ** _SQUISHY MORON!_** ”

            It took almost thirty seconds before Vox looked back at Nefarious, the shark struggling to contain his leftover laughter. “Well then,” he remarked, smiling cruelly at Nefarious, “it’s a good thing we fished you off that asteroid Doctor. My show’s been looking for a new shakeup for a while now, and this might just be it. After all, Dreadzone’s never had a _villain_ contestant before…” he said, letting the words hang in the air.

            Nefarious pointed a claw at Vox. “If you think I’m going to compete in your pathetic little games, then you’re crazy! Find somebody else, but you can take your Battle-whatever games and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR SQUISHY REAR!”

            Vox’s smile fell, and the humor disappeared from his face. Rage flashed in his eyes as his fanged teeth ground against one another. “Alright Doctor, you’ve officially worn out your welcome. You will head over to the approaching ship that will take you to the Battledome, get in said ship, and fly to the stadium to complete the challenges assigned to you.”

            Vox lifted up a remote similar to the one the prerecorded Vox head earlier. “OR, if you choose not to compete and do what I tell you to do, _when I tell you to do it_ , I can push this handy little button that controls the explosives in your collars and this can all end before it starts.”

            He sneered down at the two robots, his thumb hovering over the button. “So, what’ll it be boys? _Are you ready to play some games…?”_

* * *

 

_And here... we... go._

_Chapter 1 is done, and the start of Chapter 2 is in the works! I have to do some story-editing for some people, but in-between all that, I'll be working on this too! I'm glad I have some interest in this world, and I hope that this story can give some good entertainment while it lasts!_

_Other than that, I'm pretty much done for this chapter. See you all in the next one! ^^_

_XD_


End file.
